


Horribly Wrong

by Dr_WD_Gaster (orphan_account)



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Did that give it away?, Gen, Ghosts, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, What Have I Done, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dr_WD_Gaster
Summary: A what if fic for Spider-Man Homecoming.WARNING CHARACTER DEATH.





	Horribly Wrong

There's something horribly wrong with the way Peter's pinned beneath the rubble. He can't move, because some part of him is stuck, and he can't breathe properly because that hurts like you wouldn't believe.

He takes too deep a breath, and he has to cough. Once, twice. Suddenly the tangy coppery odour of blood fills his nostrils while his mouth is flooded. 

He spits it out. A small line of dribble hanging from the corner of his mouth connect to his chin, but he doesn't seem to care anymore.

He's tired, cold, and he just wants to go to sleep.

Something about the red colour captivates him. The way it swirls in lazy circles with the saliva he just spat out. And the deep burgundy that is strangely soothing to his hazy mind.

His head rolls to the left, involuntarily, but again he doesn't seem to care that much. The only thing that matters it the fact that he seems to be leaking.

He tries to cock his head to the side to figure out how he could be leaking, but his body won't obey him anymore. He just watches as a pool of deep dark ruby red spills from some unseen wound beneath the rubble.

He doesn't care. He's tired anyway. And cold, so cold.

He wants to take a nap and never wake up.

...

And in the split second after he gives up, something inside of him snaps. 

He's Spider-Man, right? Spider-Man doesn't give up, Spider-Man is there when you need him. And New York needs him right now, because they don't know what Toomes is up to, and he needs to save his city. 

That's what Mr Stark would do, he reminds himself.

Keeping that mantra in his head, Peter gathers his inner strength and with a mighty heave stands up and rolls away from the danger.

He's done it! He really is Spider-Man without the suit. He is Spider-Man. He could do a freakin' victory dance right then and there.

Until he makes the mistake of looking back and the collapsed concrete slabs.

Because something red and blue is still pinned beneath the rubble. Something slumped forward unnaturally, a pool of crimson surrounding it. Something dead, and unmoving.

He takes a hesitant step forwards but stumbles almost immediately when his foot feels like it's been dunked in ice water. 

He looks at it with growing fear and trepidation.

His foot and the rest of his body is in greyscale, and see-through.

Peter screams, but it's weird. Echo-y and grating on his ears.

It feels as if he's going to hyperventilate, but that's kinda hard when you don't breathe in the first place.

He tears off the mask and is too busy freaking the fuck out, to notice how it dissolves into fine grey dust. He grabs his head and falls to the ground in despair. 

No no no no no no no.

This isn't supposed to be happening. He should have survived the collapse, gone off, fought the bad guy, and saved the day.

He shouldn't have died.


End file.
